The present invention comprises a new New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IMGZ0016’.
‘IMGZ0016’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium, flat flowers with the lilac color. The foliage is green with light red veins on the upper and lower side of the leaf. The space between the leaf veins on the upper and lower side is reddish. The plant is medium sized, semi-trailing and well branched.
‘IMGZ0016’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Hillscheid, Germany.
The female parent is designated as ‘Q2565-2” which has a salmon rose colored flower. The male parent is designated as ‘R938-100’ and is large sized and has lilac flower pattern.
The resultant seed was sown in November 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and ‘IMGZ0016’ was selected there as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in spring 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘IMGZ0016’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2012 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.